Kat Smith and the Heroes of Olympus
by Sirenzelf
Summary: Kat's confused. She discovers friends were spies and that there is actually a camp for her kind. But before she can even go explore Camp Half-Blood she's swept away on the Argo II, where she meets Nico and the rest of the gang. Will she be able to uncover a secret within her and help them? Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, and Leo\OC and Nico\OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Battle in San Fran's Pier 39_**

**Sirenzelf : Heyo! What up?**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: Hey, Kat!**

**Sirenzelf: Do the disclaimer will ya?**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: ... Do I have to?**

**Sirenzelf: Yes, so on with it!**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: Sirenzelf doesn't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. If she did, well, it would be chaos.**

* * *

"Oh my Gods, Kat! Look!" Annabeth yelled.

I stop talking with Angie for a minute and turn to look at the blonde. "What?"

She was smiling widely and pointed at a small shop near the dock. "It's a left-handed gift shop! Come on!"

She ran over to me from where she was and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the shop. I started tripping over my shoes as she dragged me. I didn't see, but I knew Angie was rolling her eyes as she watched me almost fall on my face. I heard her laugh and started walking towards the shop. I was already in the shop with Annabeth as Angie walked into the store with her arms crossed.

I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth walking around like it was a candy store. She's one of the only kids at the school who's left-handed so this was apparently very exciting for her. As for me and Angie, well this was kinda boring. Angie was already bored, I could tell. She was frowning slightly still with her arms crossed. She was wearing her black jacket as usual with her black shoes and jeans. Her brown hair was down and she moved her bangs out of her eyes as she started to walk around as well.

Annabeth was wearing her blue shirt and shorts, although I had no idea why because it was cold and muggy outside. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and was flying all over the place as she kept on walking around the store fast. I wrapped my arms around myself as a gust of wind came blowing into the store. I moved my hair out of my face as the wind blew it around and started walking around myself.

Annabeth would keep on going up to each of us with new little trinkets, smiling like crazy. She would mostly come up to me because when she would go to Angie, and she would just tell Annabeth to go to me. I would make a face at her every time, but only to have her laugh quietly and smile.

Annabeth... she was in the 9th grade, but looked like she was supposed to be in the 12th grade. She was very smart, so I know she didn't flunk. After all, she is a daughter of Athena. Did... did her dad tell the school to hold her back..? If he did, that's just really stupid. It didn't make any sense, but I didn't want to ask Annabeth. I don't want to offend anyone here.

I sighed and kept on walking around the store. After half an hour Annabeth finally became tired of the store. We didn't have any money so it wasn't like we could buy anything. She was a little upset but just shrugged it off. As we started to head out, I froze as I heard a dangerously low growl come from the back of the store. My eyes widened, and I just stood there not moving a muscle.

Annabeth and Angie both saw how I wouldn't move and walked over to me with a worried expression. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder still looking at me. "Kat, whats wrong?"

I still didn't budge. "I think I heard something.. from inside the store.."

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"A-a growl of some sort! I don't kno-" My sentence was cut short by a loud cackle ringing in the air.

Annabeth's eyes were wide and alert now. Being quick, she whipped out her knife. I looked to my right. Angie had her sword out in her right hand, water swirling in the other. I took my cross necklace off, transforming it into a bow. My quiver appeared on my back with a bunch of new arrows in there. We all looked at each other and nodded. It was like we were telepathic, knowing exactly what each of us were thinking: Get the monster away from the mortals.

"_Di Immortales." _Annabeth groaned. "Why now of all days?"

The three of us ran out of the store, the creature hot on our trail. I stopped and turned, being the idiot that I am, pulling out an arrow and shooting at it. Gods dammit, I thought as the arrow only grazed it. For a moment, I got a glimpse of what _it _actually was: An Empousa. The empousai are the beautiful daughters of the goddess Hecate and the spirit Mormo. They feast on the blood of Hecate, while their mother seduced men as they slept. Empousai were created by combining together dark magic, animal, and bronze. The Empousa wore brazen slippers and had bearing flaming hair. The name is said to mean "one-footed". This is because they are a one-legged hybrid, with a donkey's leg and a celestial bronze prosthetic true form can paralyze a man just by the sheer sight of them. They use this form to drink blood.

I got a chance to dodge before she hit me with her claw. Annabeth came from behind, raising her knife. The Empousa's eyes widened as the knife penetrated her skin. Angie came over to us. Before she could say anything, another Empousa attacked us, screaming, "Kill them all! Especially Athena's child!"

"Go! I'll cover you guys."

They both gave me a crazy look. "What? Kat, no way are we leaving you!"

"You have to! Now go!" Another claw shot up, aiming for Angie. Although I jumped in front of her, one of the enemy's friend came and slashed her. We were both injured on the ground in pain. Annabeth was blurry when she tried to approach us.

"Annabeth, d-don.. don't! Just g.. go!" I swatted my hand at her feet as the blonde was being surrounded by empousa.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angie pull out her sword. "Might as well go down fighting.."

A part of me told me that what she said was going to come true, that we were going to die there. The other part told me that help was on the way. I cracked a smile at her.

"Let's kick some ass, then."

The battle was going down hill for us. Annabeth, Angie, and I had gotten separated during the mix up. I couldn't concentrate on what was in front of me, too worried about my friends. Chelsea (I just learned the empousai's name!) howled with evil laughter. THe two of us had been like this for what seemed like ages.

"Come on now, Girlie. Take a swing."

I knew she was trying to get under my skin, and I'm ashamed to say it did very, very much. More of her hyena laughter traveled to my ears. You're not going to lose! I told myself, lunging towards her. Before I could tear her to shreds, an arrow pierced her heart- or at least where one would have been.

The voices I thought I would never hear again called out, "Kat! Thank the Gods you're okay!"

Then one I didn't recognize followed shortly after. "Pheobe! Get her some ambrosia, now!"

It was a punk-looking girl. She had short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes, the exact color of the sky. Freckles spread across her upper cheeks, over her nose, and onto the other side.

An older brunette, around the age of fifteen, brought food of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I assumed it was Pheobe and thanked her.

"Don't eat too much, okay?" I looked back at the raven haired girl, nodding. "I'm Thalia Grace. As you know, that's Pheobe," Thalia pointed a finger at the other girl beside me, then shifted it over to a slightly darker skin toned girl with brown, braided hair, some strands falling out. "That's Piper McLean."

* * *

**Sirenzelf: How was it? Any tips or suggestions you have, please share!**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: I got some advice for ya. Put me in the first chapter! And the tite!**

**Sirenzelf: You'll be in the story, Leo. Hold your horses. **

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: BUT I WANNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTEERRRRRRRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirenzelf: Hello people! I am back and I am tired. LEO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. NOW. DO THE GODS DAM DISCLAIMER.**

**Leo: You can't make me. -sticks tongue out-**

**Sirenzelf: Oh yeah..? -dials Annabeth's number- Hey.. No. Leo won't listen..**

**Leo: U-uh, Kat doesn't own the book series! SHE'S CRAZY! HALP MEH!**

**Sirenzelf: -eye twitches and bonks him over the head-**

* * *

Piper wasn't apart of Lady Artemis's hunt. She was only there to help out. She wore a teal dress-like t-shirt with black leggings and light brown leather boots. She was a pretty girl, which made sense since she is a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a few years older than me. She was fun to talk to- I could relate to her with being bullied and not being that girly. We connected that way. I think I just made a new friend. But one question remained.

Gods of Olympus, I thought. How did these people find us?

I got my answer a minute later when Annabeth and Thalia hugged each other with excited facial expressions. "Oh.. So they know each other?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. Annabeth told me that they traveled all the way to Camp Half-Blood and-"

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"You know," Piper said, giving me a rather odd look. "The camp that keeps demigods safe from the monsters? Annabeth never told you? She was supposed to..." A frown graced her features. "That's what camp sent her to-"

"Back up a second there- _sent_? You mean this whole thing was a set-up? You guys _sent_ her?!" I felt bad for cutting her off twice, but I needed answers and I needed them now. "Wha..." The feeling of anger and betrayal formed in the pit of my stomach. My eyebrows scrunched up as my gaze shifted from Piper to the ground. Did I really know anything about her?

"Yeah," Piper's voice was apologetic, which I shook off. I wasn't mad at her. "She was going to look after the area for awhile, and Chiron, he runs the camp, told her about two demigods that were there."

I looked over at the blonde daughter of Athena, who was still happily chatting with her old buddy. My eyes wandered and stopped at Angie. She was given ambrosia and was now talking with another hunter. We both caught each other's eyes. I looked away before she could see my expression. Sighing, I fiddled with my fingers. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"She's sixteen." Piper said.

My shoulders slumped. Was there truth behind any of her words?

We ended up being in the clearing for quite some time before hauling our asses through the forest. I have to admit, I would've gotten lost if it weren't for the Hunters. I thought we were going to go to Camp Half-Blood, but we ended up meeting others at a large ship with a dragon head in the front. I nodded in approvement, liking the design. A Mexican boy, a bit taller than me, who had suspenders over a buttoned up dress shirt, waved at us from the ship. His cargo pants, that were messily tucked into his boots, looked worn out. There were holes in them.

"That's Leo," Piper told me. I had stuck with her and avoided Annabeth as much as possible.

"He's cute..." I smirked at Angie as the whisper made it's way up to my ears. But I kept quiet.

Leo toothily grinned, yelling, "Heyo! What's up?" His head turned toward Angie and I. "Who are these lovely ladies?" He wriggled his eyebrows. I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.

Thalia rolled her blue eyes and shot a glare his way. "Don't you dare start."

He shivered and nodded obediently. Angie and I laughed. We followed the hunters onto the ship. It was as big as it looked. Annabeth smirked, obviously proud of the ship. Angie and I boarded the ship, side by side. Leo met us on top. I rolled my eyes as he gave Angie a flirtatious look. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at how red it made her face. The ship really amazing. The sulpture, everything! I never thought a ship could look like this. (Although, I haven't seen much ships.) I saw others emerge from one of the doors. The first one was a dark haired boy. His green eyes widened as he looked behind me. "Annabeth!"

"Percy?" Her voice sounded excited as she ran passed us and into the arms of the boy.

_Ah. So this is her boyfriend, _I thought.

A girl about my age, dark skinned, appeared with a tall Asian next to her. She gave a shy smile to us and waved. I waved back to her, giving a smile back. I hesitantly walked over to them. "Hi. I'm Caitlyn." Up close, I saw her hazel eyes. They were the right shade to balance out her features. Her curly hair framed her face perfectly, too. The Asian had brown eyes an was fair skinned.

"I'm Hazel. And this is Frank." She gestured towards Frank. He gave an easy smile and greeted me. "Its nice to meet you, Caitlyn."

"You can call me Kat, if you want. Easier to remember."

Just as she was going to say something, a tall blonde came in behind Frank and Hazel. He put one hand on Frank's shoulder as he squeezed himself between Frank and the door's frame, going onto the deck. He had outstanding blue eyes, much like Thalia's.

_They could be-_

"Thalia!" He called out to the raven haired girl as he made his way to her. He enveloped her in a tight hug. Man, was he muscular. Thalia grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, bro. How's my little brother?

_Yup. There it is. Wait a minute- _little_ brother?!_

Piper laughed at my expression. "Yeah, little brother." When did she get over here?

I gave her a weird look. "Can you, like.. read minds or something?"

"No," She shook her head. "But I have seen that expression so many times, I just know."

"Ah," I said softly. I watched their sibling reunion with a small smile. I've always wanted that; a sibling relationship. A bond like that. I couldn't help but stare in envy. They looked so.. casual. Like they were best buddies off having the time of their lives together. It would be nice to have a sibling to fight with instead of being alone and ending up with no one to talk to. "Hey, Piper?" I turned my gaze to her before I got a little bit too envious of them.

"Yes, Kat?"

"Does Apollo have anymore kids at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, of course!" She replied. "He's got lots and most are very nice. You've got Will Solace, he's head consoler of your cabin. He is the kindest one there. Although, he is a bit of a stick in the mud."

I laughed, "That's fine." _There are lots. _I know I said I wanted a sibling, but a lot of 'em? No thank you.

That's a bit too much for me. On the other hand.. it might be fun.

I caught Hazel's voice as she spoke with excitement. "Nico. Annabeth is back. She brought some new demigods- Greek."

I turned towards her in curiosity. Standing there was a slightly pale boy with dark hair who had on a skull t-shirt and black jeans. I had to admit, he was good-looking. He nodded with a straight face. His brown eyes flickered over to me for a moment and I offered him a smile. He only gave me a slight nod. Well, at least he acknowledged me. Unlike _someone_ I know..

No. I shook my head slightly as soon as I began that thought. Maybe there was a boy at school I liked, and yeah he might be a jerk, but he was a sweet guy. He really was. He has helped me with my Spanish and even through some personal problems I've had. Cliché, I agree. Maybe it was from reading too much books, or watching too much movies. I didn't like it either way.

"Caitlyn," Hazel said. "This is my brother, Nico. Nico, Caitlyn."

I offered him another smile, but with a wave next time. He cracked a smile at me. The corner of his mouth moved up. "Hi."

My smile grew wider. "It's nice to meet you."

Percy, the green eyed boy, went up to Angie and hugged the daylights out of her. "I HAVE A SISTER!"

Gods, I thought. He sounded like such a.. a..

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth groaned. "Don't kill her. You just met Ang."

_**Seaweed** **Brain.**_

* * *

**Sirenzelf: Sorry for the wait... you know who you are. **

**Leo: IT'S TOO LATE TO _APOLLO-_GIZE.**

**Sirenzelf: You've got ****until 3. **

**Leo: ITS TOO LAAAAT-**

**Sirenzelf: -calls Annabeth-**

**Annabeth: VALDEZ.**

**Leo: Oh FuCK-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirenzelf: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Percy still had Angie in a bear hug and it's been eleven minutes. He wouldn't let go of her! Don't get me wrong, this was hilarious to watch. Angie's cheeks were red from all the pair of eyes on her. You could see she was uncomfortable.

"Percy," Annabeth said sternly, giving him a soft glare. "Let go. Now."

The boy pouted, (how old was he again?) but complied. He released my best friend from his grip. She took a deep breath and gave her brother a small smile. When she walked over to me, she gave me a gentle slap on the arm. "What?" I asked, laughing and trying to be innocent. "I didn't do anything.."

Angie gave me a dirty look. "Mhmm."

I smirked and mocked her look. "Mhmm."

After the commotion, everyone dissipated into their own groups. I was currently with Angie and Leo. I was kind of surprised by him, to be honest. While we were touring, he talked about the way he and Annabeth designed the ship and how he did it by finding this dragon, going into deep detail. It was nice to see him so passionate about something. You could see it in his eyes when he talked about building and inventing. Of course, I got lost a bit, but I could share the passion. Everyone has that one thing that they really love, right? Right. He was pretty funny, too. But then again Angie and I were laughing at him, not the jokes. Oh man, he was hilarious! Every time he cracked one, he would turn towards us and wriggled his eyebrows with a toothy grin. It was getting too hard to breathe. My stomach hurt so much I felt as if if would soon explode.

"Breathe, Kat, breathe!" Angie yelled, watching me struggle to catch my breath. Let me tell you now, it didn't help; I only laughed harder.

Leo watched in amusement. I could tell he had a fun time seeing me suffer.

"Whew," I wiped the tears that gathered in my eyes. "That was..." A few more chuckles escaped my mouth.

"Don't go dying on us," Leo said to me. "I haven't gotten to the best part of the Argo II."

I rolled my eyes and let him lead us on.

After the tour, we separated like everyone did in the first place. I headed toward the deck, and was surprised to see the pale boy, Nico, leaning against the rail. For a moment I hesitated. Should I walk up there like I didn't care? Or should I try and make a conversation with him? Or do I just turn around and go the opposite way? Before I could decide, it was too late. He had turned with a slight glare. "Uh.. hi." I said lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi," Nico turned to leave. Was I that repelling?

"A-ah, wait!" A hand reached out toward him, but I didn't make any contact. "You don't have to leave- I'm the one who should be leaving. I invaded your space and I apologize and.." I trailed off as a small, amused smirk formed on his face. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. Great, I made a fool of myself. Whoop-de-doo, I thought.

"It's fine.." He shook his head. "I was about to leave anyway."

"Oh.. okay."

Nico walked off and into the lower deck and, assuming, into his room. I stood there for a minute before going over to the railing and leaning the way Nico had moments ago. It was then that I noticed that the ship was moving, the dock we had been near a tiny dot in the distance. A sigh escaped my lips, eyes slipping closed. The rocking of the boat had me swaying from side to side. Waves crashed into each other like cars in the rain. It calmed me to where I could think clearly.

All these years, I never knew there was a camp for demigods, a safe haven for us. Annabeth never told me about it... Anger bubbled in my chest for second before subsiding into sadness. It welled up inside me. She could have told Angie and me. It made me wonder if her being my friend was even real, or was it a part of her disguise? I tried to see from her side, but I needed someone to tell me what it's like being under cover for Camp. It was hard to imagine it when you haven't been on that side before.

I wanted to believe that she had a good reason to do this. Annabeth was a logical person. She was very smart, of course there was no surprise, her being a child of Athena. Maybe I was just being too paranoid. I've been hurt in the past. Yeah, a sob story. It's been rough. What did you expect from a demigod?

"Why does life have to be hard for a demigod?" I groaned loudly.

I jumped a good two feet in the air when someone responded. "Monsters want us dead. We are the children of the Gods, ya know." A minute was how long it took me to recognize the voice. I turned toward him slightly, looking at him with my left eye.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I know it is pretty hard- trust me, I know. Almost getting caught by the cops was thrilling, but I really didn't want to be chased."

I raised an eyebrow, opening my mouth to ask him a question when I realized something. "Aren't you that kid that blew up that one monument a few years back or something..?"

He nodded. "Yeah," his voice was covered in guilt. "The San Luis Arch..."

"Wow," I nodded with one lip jutted out. "Impressive. You were entertaining to see on the news. Then that one guy-"

"Gabe," He frowned at the name.

"Yeah, him. He talked on the news and everything and I started laughing. Somehow, I knew he was lying. He looks like one of those people who would. Gambling, drinking.." I trailed off.

"And he is!"

A snort erupted from behind us. "More like _was_."

I tilted my head. Was..? What in Tartarus did that mean? I shook my head and decided to let it go. Percy slung an arm around Annabeth, starting up a conversation with each other. I stood there awkwardly, ( although, they were absolutely adorable!) Trying to stop being so awkward. I took a step backwards, then another, and kept walking until I got into the hallway. I opened the nearest door. Relief swept over me as I get noticed that it was Annabeth's. It was hard not to know. Books and blueprints were scattered around the carpeted floor, on her desk, and some even on her bed curled up with a rubber band. I didn't touch any of it. Where she places her stuff is for a reason. If you misplace even so much as a pencil, she will flip. I sat on the bed for awhile before getting up and going to the deck. I heard laughter from the kitchen area. It was now dark, the stars standing out like a sparkly fairy princess in the middle of a horror show.

I had resumed my last position. The seas were now a dark blue, almost looking black. It was scary, I wasn't going to lie to myself. "But it is calming.." I wasn't really hungry, and all I really wanted was to be alone for the rest of the night. I still had a lot to think about. Laughter got louder and for a moment, I found myself wanting in. But I was so tired... My eyes drooped for a few minutes before I forced them to open all the way.

I took all inhaled deeply, rubbing my tired eyes with the palm of my hands and dragged them down my face. The smell of the sea made me relax, which I found quite odd. Most of the times I got sick smelling the salt water. I squatted down and pressed my back against the cool steel of the ship and closed my eyes. I really wish I hadn't fallen asleep. Not because I was on the wooden floor, but a more different reason:

Demigod dreams suck.

* * *

**Sirenzelf: I'm so tired. I barely get any sleep now.**

**Leo: Not my fault.**

**Sirenzelf: -groans- I will murder you, I fruking swear.**

**Leo: Why are you not cussing all of a sudden?**

**Sirenzelf: Well... I just took into consideration that kids might read this, so... yeah. **

**Leo: ...**

**Sirenzelf: ... Anyway, Please like and review! Flames are always welcome, please give me any advice about anything, and tell me what you would like for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, guys! Man.. ****This chapter I've ha dome bad writer's block. BUT HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAA IT HAS NOT WOONNNN.**

**Leo:...**

**Me:...**

**Leo:..**

**Me.. Shut up, not a word from you.**

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't on the deck like I remember. I was on a white bed in a room I didn't recognize. One question came to my mind: Why wasn't I in my room? I would have panicked if it weren't for Angie walking through the door. "Kat! You're awake."

"Uhh... yeah." I was utterly confused by everything. "I hate to sound rude, but ahh..." I scratched by chin. "Why am I in here?"

"Well, Annabeth found you on the ground on deck... we thought something went wrong and I had a heart attack, no thanks to you. But you looked fine when Annabeth and I looked you over." She had a frown on her face as she told me what had happened. "Are you okay? I mean..."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm okay. I was tired..."

Her features smoothed out. She got what I was trying to say. I silently thanked her for not making me say it out loud. "Sorry to worry you," I pulled my knees up and hung my head in shame. "I didn't mean to."

"I know... it's not your fault."

There was silent for a moment. The silence stabbed me with knives, one by one. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I spoke up. "So where are the others?" There was another moment of silence and I had immediately thought that something was wrong.

"On deck cleaning,"

Thank the Gods.

"How do you feel now?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine," I lied. "I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I can help..."

"I know," I gave her a smile. "Thank you-"

The ship suddenly tilted to the right, throwing us to the side. The metal hit my skin and I knew it would leave a huge bruise for me to deal with for a few weeks. I helped Angie up and we ran to the deck.

The brunette daughter of Poseidon covered her mouth and looked sick at the sight. Everyone was lying face down in blood; I immediately knew it was theirs. Everyone... dead. This couldn't be happening. This just... couldn't!

I walked over to Annabeth, a tear slipping out of my eye. Her hand was clenched in Percy's. They were at the bottom of the pile of dead, lifeless, bodies. I looked up at everyone else. Their eyes were so dull. A lump formed in my throat as more tears spilled. It was a gruesome sight to see. Leo had a permanent grin drawn on his face from a knife. Frank was crying blood. Jason... he didn't even have eyes. The optic nerve was ripped and the Ciliary body was what remained in the socket. Hazel's neck was snapped and her head was smashed open. Nico's torso had been ripped open, his lungs and intestines taken out. Piper had her heart removed, but it was still beating in her bloody hand as she kept a good hold on it. Thalia's skin was like wax as it melted and mixed in with the blood that surrounded all of them.

I turned to Angie and opened my mouth to say something. But I stopped and stared in horror as her body was slumped up against the door. "A-Angie?"

No reply.

"Angie!" I screamed and then ran to her, kneeling by my best friend. "No, no, no, no! Please, Angie talk to me! Don't die on me, please!" I leaned against the frame of the door and cried. Red stained my hands as I tried to press them against the stomach wound, desperate to make it stop. But it was useless and I screamed at the sky and at everything I could because of it.

"Caitlyn!" My head shot up and looked for the source of the voice. I didn't see anyone. "Caitlyn," it called out again. My head went from side to side, trying to find it. Dang it, where is it coming from? A shadow loomed over us.

"Kat, c'mon wake up please!"

My vision was blurry as soon as I opened my eyes. A groan pushed itself past my lips when I tried to sit up. I was stiff and it didn't help when I moved.

Once everything was clear, I saw everyone surrounding me. It made me a bit claustrophobic; there was no air to breathe.

All pairs of eyes were on me as I freaked out a bit. "U-uh... hi." My hands clenched into a fist. That was when I realized I wasn't in a bed, nor was it morning. I was exactly right where I had made my mistake of falling asleep: the front of the Argo II. It was still dark. I tried to act nonchalant from this point on. "What's up?"

I saw Annabeth give me a crazed look. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I gave her the same look back, sweat running down the back of my neck.

"We heard you scream and came to see what happened..."

Percy continued for her, "We found you thrashing around here for a few minutes before you actually woke up."

I laughed and waved, as if to shoo the truth away. "No need to worry about me. I just get nightmares sometimes. No biggie! Okie doke?" I hoped I was convincing enough. Of course, I could see hesitation on Percy's face before he just nodded. Annabeth looked like she didn't believe me, but didn't say anything. Hazel looked worried along with the others. Nico... he looked sympathetic. Guess he knows what it's like.

I got up and ignored my protesting brain. "Sorry for the disturbance, guys."

They all hummed an "okay". As we were heading back to the kitchen, a hand made contact with my arm and pulled me back. I would have panicked if I didn't turn around.

Angie stood there. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I can help.."

I shivered, the words echoing in my head. I hoped for one thing: my dream not becoming a reality. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ang."

Without another word, I got up with my head hung, and walked into the lower deck. It was unoccupied, which meant I had time to think. I sat on on the ground, my back against one of the many crates lying around. I curled up, knees to my chest, head laying only arms as they rested only knees. My mind was wrapped around the dream and what it meant. Does it mean everyone was going to die? And by who.. or what. Tears stung my eyes as I got frustrated by it all. I didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing stuck in my mind. I wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of my life. "Please, dad.." I pleaded. "Help me with this. I'll do anything.."

No response, Of course. Apollo never answered any of my prayers. It only made me cry harder. I get it, he has other kids, but that doesn't mean that he can neglect every single one of us. He should actually be a dad, or at least try to be one. If you don't have time for a kid, don't have one. We all know what he should've worn.

Shuffling from the shadows caught my attention. My head snapped up as my pupils dilated, trying to find what was hiding in the dark. I didn't spot anything, so I sighed and stared at the ground. "Great," I murmured. "Now I'm going insane."

I heard footsteps this time. When I looked up, Nico was standing a few feet away from me. I smiled at him and waved. "H-hey, Nico! I didn't expect you to be down here."

He rolled his dark eyes at me. "Don't try an fake a smile. I can see right through it. And besides.. I was here for the whole thing."

My eyes shifted from him, to my torn up black converse as my smile dropped instantly. "Okay, so you were here.. I don't ask for pity and I don't want it."

"I'm not going to give you pity. Only some relation."

I looked up at him once more. Nico was sitting across from me now. I signaled for him to go on.

"Nightmares are tough for a demigod... They can be telling what's happening at the moment, or what's in store for the future, or just to scare you."

"I'm hoping it's the third choice.. I.. don't want it to be the future. At all." He gave me a questioning look, which I took as a sign to continue. "I woke up and I wasn't on the deck. I was in the little infirmary and then Angie walked in.." I told him all about it, but just left out the gory details. "And every time I close my eyes, I see it all over again. I feel like I can't even _blink_ without it showing up and it's driving me up the wall. I don't know what to do anymore and-" I stopped myself there and apologized. "I'm.. sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you."

"It's fine," He told me. A frown was placed on his face as he stared at the space in front of us.

No, it wasn't fine. It was never fine.

"It won't come true." I couldn't tell if he was just saying that, or if he was being sincere from the stoic look he had on.

I would have liked to believe that. But I couldn't.

_It won't come true._

_It won't come true._

_It won't come true._

_It can't come true. _

But it was all too real to be just a dream.

* * *

**Me: I love you all! That's why this is the ending. I was gonna shoot for 2,000 words, but it's so late over here. I'm sorry! I'll try and do it for the next chapter. Remember to view and like this story, flames are always welcome. **

**Leo: STOP TRYING TO SOUND LIKE A YOUTUBER.**

**Me: I SAID NOT A WOOORRDD.**


End file.
